In the past trichloromelamine (hereinafter TCM) has been used extensively to sanitize floors, table tops, kitchens and kitchen utensils. This sanitizing is usually effected by the spraying of a dilute solution of TCM on to surfaces to be treated or objects such as eating utensils, pots and pans etc. These articles may be likewise soaked in solutions of TCM. Further TCM has been used to kill bacteria on foods by the soaking of food in a solution of TCM i.e. the soaking of fresh vegetables in a solution of TCM. In these environments the concentration of TCM which can be used is carefully controlled by the E.P.A. and the Food and Drug Administration. This control will be discussed in detail herein below.
Soon after man decided to domesticate animals, thousands of years ago, man decided that at least in some circumstances it was desirable to keep domesticated animals in a defined space i.e. keeping fowl in a chicken house or cows in a barn. This keeping of domesticated animals in a defined space resulted in the contamination of the space with fecal matter and urine. Further this fecal matter and urine results in the space being contaminated with unacceptable levels of bacteria. This bacteria often resulted in the contained animals becoming diseased.
Likewise this concentration of fecal matter and urine often resulted in the contamination of the defined space with unhealthy levels of ammonia such that the productivity and health of the contained animal was adversely affected. Lastly this fecal matter and urine results in odors which cause troublesome environmental problems.
In modern times the need to provide animals in a habitat with a temperature desirable environment has been recognized. The control of the temperature in animals habitats uses significant energy. In many cases this energy use is increased when the space in which the animals are confined is vented in order to remove undesirable ammonia. That is as the atmosphere in the habitat is vented new air must be heated or cooled in order to achieve the desired temperature. This process results in increased energy use.
In view of the above points there is a need for a process which will sanitize animal habitats, minimize ammonia production, prevent odors and save energy.
In the prior art animal habitats have been treated with aluminum sulfate however this treatment has failed to solve the problems discussed above.